


I want you inside of me

by sandorara



Series: The Dumpling Chronicles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Riding, Topping from the Bottom, What is shame, no spoilers just porn, self indulgent as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: G'yozah wants a bit more than the cozy, gentle, hands-only sex they've had so far and takes matters into his own hands a little.





	I want you inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> When I created G'yozah I consoled my own misguided "I don't do OCs"-mind that 'at least I won't be able to write smut about him because with that name it'll just sound stupid lol, imagine writing "gyoza" in a porn setting lol'.
> 
> We can all tell I was massively wrong.
> 
> This was prompted by G'yozah getting a ride to aether currents from a temporarily body-swapped X'rhun Tia and the terrible riding related jokes that came out of that.

"G'yozah..."

G'yozah shook his head softly, humming as he gave X'rhun another gentle push backwards against the wall, palm flat against his naked, warm chest.

"Leave this to me, Rhun," he mumbled, letting his voice stay low, almost like a purr. He was leaning over the man, knees on either side of his legs. X'rhun looked at him for a moment, mouth slightly open before nodding and closing his eyes. The way his surprisingly dark lashes were brushing against the top of his cheekbones was beautiful and the way his ears were perked to attention adorable.

And G'yozah's trousers were already far too tight, as it was plain to see X'rhun was not far behind, his skin flushed and breathing just a little quicker than normal. After only a little kissing. Well, a _fair bit_ of kissing. G'yozah smiled.

X'rhun's hand was on his neck and it felt hot against his skin. He wanted it to move, to maybe run down his chest, scrape his nails along his skin... Anything more than just resting there, so gently.

But he'd be patient, he'd gone into this tonight with a plan, knowing exactly what he wanted. _How_ he wanted X'rhun.

He leaned forward, stealing one more long, drawn out kiss. X'rhun's other hand settled on his waist and he shifted his hips. pushing against it, welcoming it. He scraped his teeth over X'rhun's lower lip as he pulled away, both their breathing again quicker and shallow. X'rhun furrowed his brows for a moment, before opening his eyes and that intense, cool blue stare met G'yozah's. A shiver went up his spine as he straightened up, standing up on his knees.

With a smile on his lips, and eyes deliberately downcast, he pushed his hips forward a little, bringing his hands up to his low-cut waistband. He shuddered, as even barely touching the fabric was enough for the slightest of friction to happen. Thumbs dipping inside, he slowly nudged the trousers and smallclothes down, past his hips, uncovering exactly how needy he was. The way X'rhun's gaze followed his movements made all his nerves tingle and a pleased smirk pull at his lips even as he gasped softly from cool air hitting him.

Eventually he had to shuffle to the side, to free one leg at a time, the trousers catching on his tail as he pulled them off all the way. X'rhun chuckled softly, and helped him pull them off, before discarding them to the inn room floor. Then his hands were on G'yozah's legs, moving up his thighs, nails softly scratching his skin. G'yozah had to fight himself to not just drop forward and grind against the man.

"Not yet," he said, covering X'rhun's hands with his own and lifting them away, pushing them down to his sides. X'rhun let out a small disappointed grunt, and G'yozah smiled, loving those small, yet adorable signs of _need_ in his always so composed lover.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned over the edge of the bed, feeling X'rhun's eyes on him as he rummaged through the bag he'd strategically placed there earlier. The right jar was easy to find, just as planned, and -if it was possible- X'rhun's gaze felt even more intense as he returned to straddling his legs.

Then back up on his knees, demonstratively opening the jar in front of X'rhun, dipping his fingers into it. X'rhun's brows were furrowed in that very concentrated way again as his eyes followed each finger into the oily gel.

"I'll need to prepare a little," G'yozah explained, keeping his voice low again as he placed the jar to the side, hoping it wouldn't topple over later. "But,"

It had been a while for him, so far their sex had been among the most innocent he'd experienced since leaving home. Among the best, regardless, just... _simple and nice_. For all the flings he'd had during his earlier adventuring days it had always been straight to the point, all he'd wanted was intimacy, _sex_. X'rhun- X'rhun was different right from the start. That didn't stop G'yozah from craving _more_ though, needing it.

He pushed his hips forward as he reached behind himself, eyes catching X'rhun's as his finger slid in under his tail and between his buttocks, to his entrance and gently spreading the cool, oily gel over it. He took a hitched breath and closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating as he slowly added pressure to push one finger inside. He let out a small hiss, and arched his back as he slid it deeper, consciously trying to show every reaction clearly.

After moving it just a little, he withdrew just enough to have another join it, and then another. Letting his head fall backwards, he let out a moan at the feeling of being stretched, and beneath him he heard X'rhun take several hitched breaths. He smiled, biting his lower lip as he kept fingering himself for a little longer, small gasps escapig him as he pushed as deep a he could reach.

"I, want," another gasp, "--you inside of me."

"G'yozah..." X'rhun muttered breathlessly, and G'yozah opened his eyes to meet X'rhun's again, taking in the way they were almost glazed over. His cheeks were flushed red and he was shifting uncomfortably between G'yozah's knees.

"X'rhun," G'yozah mumbled back, letting his head fall to the side as he slowly withdrew his fingers. A few shallow breaths, and then he straightened up again, wiping his hand on the edge of the bedsheet. He'd probably regret that later, but there was not a cell in his body that could care at that moment.

Dropping down to a sitting position, he stroked his palms up X'rhun's beautiful, firm chest, and then down back to his waistband. X'rhun let out a hiss, his fingers grabbing the bedsheets as G'yozah opened the buckles of his belts first, then slowly, one by one, the buttons on his trousers, knowingly trying to give him as little friction as possible.

And then he pulled them down, getting back up on his knees to let X'rhun lift his hips and watched him _shudder_ as his erection was freed from those damn well-tailored trousers. With them out of the way, also on the floor, G'yozah sat back down, stroking his hands up X'rhun's thighs, and up to his hips, thumbs going into pubic hair so close, _so close_ to where he knew X'rhun wanted them. And as if asked to, X'rhun let out another one of those small displeased sounds and shifted his hips again.

"Impatient," G'yozah commented, a small smirk on his lips as he reached for the open jar again.

"I hadn't quite realised you were such a tease."

G'yozah chuckled, again dipping his fingers into the jar, scooping out a good amount.

"I can be," he responded, voice lighter than before. And then, just as he wrapped his gel-covered fingers around X'rhun's hard shaft, he continued, voice almost a purr. "You'll learn to love it."

X'rhun hissed at the contact, head falling back for only a moment and hands grabbing onto G'yozah's knees.

"I already do," he muttered between soft gasps, as G'yozah finally stroked him more thoroughly, spreading the oily gel around. G'yozah gave him one of his usual grins, feigning innocence. And then, with a final squeeze, he let go of X'rhun and rose back onto his knees, shuffling closer to X'rhun.

With his hands on X'rhun's shoulders he mumbled a "move down a little," and X'rhun complied, letting himself slide down just a little along the wall. Leaning down, G'yozah gave X'rhun a quick, but hard kiss before straightening up again.

He steadied X'rhun with his hand to make it easier, and slowly lowered himself down, using X'rhun's shoulder as leverage. He took a deep breath when he felt X'rhun's hot erection pressed against him, and pushed lower, relaxing his muscles as much as possible. X'rhun let out a groan as the head pushed inside, and G'yozah took shallow breaths, biting his lip as he let himself slide lower, taking in more and more of _X'rhun_.

And his head fell backwards, a loud gasp escaping his lips as he'd sunk low enough for there to be pressure on sensitive spots. Both hands on X'rhun's shoulders now, clinging to him, he sunk down all the way to the hilt, the intense feeling making him shudder and arch his back. He stayed still for a moment, resting his already weakened legs, basking in the feeling that he had X'rhun - his X'rhun- _inside_ him. It felt so _good_.

X'rhun let out a groan, nails digging in to G'yozah's thighs in a way that _tingled_. "Is, this okay?," he asked, a note of concern present in his voice, and G'yozah smiled, leaning his head forward again and opening his eyes to look at the man.

"It's perfect," he purred, shifting his hips back upwards just enough to get to see the reaction on X'rhun's face. His eyes closed right away, eyebrows furrowing and lines on his forehead deepening as he sucked in a long, hitched breath through his slightly open mouth. _So beautiful_ , G'yozah thought, letting his own eyes fall closed again as well.

Moving was a little tricky, his legs felt so weak from simply feeling X'rhun _inside_ , but he held on, rising up until X'rhun almost fell out, and then sinking back down. Already after the first move, he felt X'rhun's hands helping him, supporting his hips. He groaned loudly, savouring the feeling of X'rhun rubbing against his insides, adding pressure, sometimes _just right_.

Bending forward a little, he leaned his forehead against X'rhun's, one more point to steady himself against as he tried to speed up his hip movements. Hands moved to X'rhun's neck, jaw, hair, holding his head close and moans spilled freely as X'rhun carefully started trying to _match_ his movement, gently rocking his hips upwards and it-- It felt _so good_.

"Rhun," he whispered breathlessly, _moaned_ , and it worked, X'rhun opened his eyes, his small pupils dilated so much they melted into that sea of bright blue. G'yozah's thumbs stroked over his eye markings, mapping the few wrinkles there, as he stared at his beloved teacher, so close, _connected_. He closed his eyes again, letting all his sense go back to concentrating on their movements, on how all the rubs and the pressure against his prostate was slowly making tension grow inside him, a heat gathering by his hips, spreading all the way to the tip of his tail, making his toes curl, but--

"Touch me," he gasped, voice low and fingers clinging to X'rhun's soft hair. "Please."

X'rhun was breathing heavily and his ears twitched at G'yozah's words. And then one hand let go of his hip and then it was right where he _needed_ it, a loud moan escaping his lips as X'rhun started stroking him. He leaned his head back again, body arching into the touch, and X'rhun muttering his name through a groan made him shiver. The touch, X'rhun's gentle movements as he tried to match the rhythm of G'yozah pushing himself up, and down and--

\--the way X'rhun _squeezed_ him, thumbed him, placed soft, fluttering, _tingling_ kisses on his chest all the while he was still, unevenly, not without a struggle, riding the man. And the tension, _so good_ , was growing inside him so quickly now he _gasped_ , missing a breath, let himself drop down all the way to the hilt again as it all reached a tipping point, fingers clawing at X'rhun's neck, shoulder, and moaned so loudly it was nearly a _shout_ as he came.

And then X'rhun's hand was back on his hip, his face resting against G'yozah's shoulder as he groaned, a mumbled "...Gods, G'yozah," against his skin as he thrust up.

As soon as G'yozah had regained even a little of control over his own body he resumed his own movements, smaller, slower and softer than before as his legs were nothing but jelly, but squeezing, clenching, his insides, still riding off the powerful wave of pleasure. And it only took a few more thrusts and nails were cutting into his skin, teeth biting into his shoulder and shifting ears tickling his cheek as his beloved teacher, _partner_ , came inside of him.

He moved his hands up into X'rhun's hair, carding through it gently as they both caught their breath. G'yozah felt warm all through his body, sated and happy. He felt X'rhun shifting on his shoulder, turning to face him, and then those soft lips were placing kisses right where his neck started, warm breath tickling his skin and he shivered, chuckling softly. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his arms around X'rhun's shoulders and nuzzled his face into his hair. This was-- _just_ what he had wanted.

"Are you, okay?," X'rhun asked, shifting his hips a little, making G'yozah take in a quick, hitched breath as he felt the shift inside him. He hummed affirmatively, far too happy to care about the gel drying up and him slowly getting more sore even though X'rhun had long since gotten soft. But G'yozah stubbornly didn't want him to pull out.

But then X'rhun shifted again, lifting his head of G'yozah's shoulder and mumbling a soft "Hey, Yozah," as he easily, but oh so gently, lifted G'yozah's hips up enough for him to slip out, even as G'yozah swatted his tail against the man's legs in protest. He let out a small displeased noise as X'rhun again shifted underneath him, but he barely felt it. Though, his entire body was feeling more like it was stuffed with cotton bolls, and X'rhun's arms wrapped around him again and-- It had felt _fantastic_. Just as he'd hoped.

Realising X'rhun's legs were probably entirely numb, he shuffled to the side, off the man, and slumped down next to him, head resting on his shoulder.

"Now I'm exhausted," he muttered, voice a little raspy, as he watched X'rhun shift his legs and... wiggle his toes in such an oddly cute manner, one foot at a time. G'yozah smiled, nuzzling his face into X'rhun's skin. "But that was... damn good." Looking up at X'rhun, he trailed one hand up the man's chest, ignoring the drying mess he'd made on his stomach.

X'rhun stopped moving his legs, and turned to look at him, eyes still so bright, a tint of red still on his pale cheeks and his hair an absolute mess. "I would," he started, ears twitching as he gave G'yozah a warm, slightly sheepish smile. "...not be opposed to revisiting this another time."

G'yozah burst out laughing before reaching up and giving X'rhun a long, forceful kiss.

"You bet we will," he purred.


End file.
